


Come Back To Me

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Radley - Freeform, vandermarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hanna wants is for Mona to come back. But not just any Mona, she wants her Mona, her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

It's been a couple weeks since Mona had been admitted to Radley. Hanna had been visiting her, but Mona was stuck in this trace, lost in her own messed-up world. Hanna had tried to get Mona to talk to her, or at least look at her, but the former A would stay completely still. Not even a makeover got her up-and-running.

Now Hanna was walking though the halls of Radley again, on her way to tempt Mona back into reality. She knew it was hopeless, but her friends and herself needed all the help they could get. This new "A" was much worse than Mona had ever been.

Hanna opened the door to see Mona sitting up in her bed, staring at nothing. Just as I expected, Hanna thought. She moved to sit in front of Mona.

"Hey, Mona," Hanna said softly. She gave a small smile. "How have you been?" Mona didn't move. She just stared. 

Seeing Mona like this was breaking Hanna's heart, even if she knew she was supposed to hate the girl. She missed Mona's smile, her laugh, her colorful eyes. Not these dark orbs that seemed to blacken every day.

Hanna sniffled as tears pricked her eyes. "Mona," she wiped her eyes with one hand, the other resting one Mona's. "Mona, please talk to me." Hanna cupped Mona's face with her hands, looking the brunette in the eyes. Mona still didn't answer.

Hanna cried, and for a second she thought she saw a flicker of sadness in Mona's eyes. The brunette pulled one of Hanna's hands away from her face and held it between them as she intertwined their fingers. Hanna gasped.

"Mona," Hanna tried again as she stroked Mona's cheek with her free hand. "Mona, come on. Please." Hanna sobbed. Tears fell silently from Mona's eyes. 

Hanna wiped them away, holding Mona's hand as if the girl were about to fall from a cliff, as if one second of restraint would send Mona away, lost to the monsters in her head forever. The blonde bit her lip gently and slowly presses her mouth against Mona's.

Hanna felt tears fall from both of their eyes as she kissed Mona softly, waiting for the small girl to react. 

Nothing.

Hanna sobbed as she pulled away, holding Mona's hand tight and close to her chest. Mona gripped her hand more firmly and Hanna looked up at her.

"Mona?" She whispered. Calling out to her felt like calling out to someone in the dark- you know no one's there but you keep calling anyway.

Mona's eyes fluttered, her mouth opening slightly as she slowly exhaled. Her eyes flicked to Hanna, her bed, and their hands intertwined against Hanna's chest. Hanna could feel Mona's pulse racing, and she felt her heart jump with joy. "Mona?" She asked softly. 

The brunette's lips curved into a small smile as she slowly pulled Hanna closer and pressed their mouths together. The kiss was soft and sweet, like the first taste of cotton candy as it melts on your tongue. Full of happiness, hope. Full of love. 

Hanna's voice trembled after they pulled apart. "M-Mona? Are you there?" Mona laughed softy and smiled, looking down. "Yeah," she said. "I'm right here." 

Hanna let out a cry of relief and wrapped her arms around Mona in a hug. She kissed her cheek. "Oh my God, Mona, I thought I lost you!" Mona stroked her hair, shushing her softly. "Nope. You're stuck with me, Han." Both girls laughed as Mona stroked Hanna's hand with her thumb. Hanna gave Mona a confused but happy look.

"So.." She started. "About that kiss.." She stammered, embarrassed. Mona smiled sadly. "Yeah.. I've been wanting to do that for a while." She admitted, a blush rising on her cheeks. Hanna smiled and squeezed her hand. "Well don't worry, Mon, you're going to get to do it a lot more." She paused before softy adding, "I-I love you." 

Hanna heard Mona let out a breath if relief. "G-good! Because, I love you, too, Hanna." She smiled widely. "I always have." 

Hanna giggled and pecked Mona on the lips. She'd never felt this happy before. Her friends may hate Mona, but Hanna will always love her. She let tears of joy fall as she wrapped Mona in another hug. 

Mona had come back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm kind of having a writer's block, so comment prompts please! (Ideas for Emison, Sparia, Vandermarin, Monison, or Ashel, please.)


End file.
